


Finders, keepers

by hkandi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, BAMF Umino Iruka, Baby we were born to run, Community: kakairu_fest, Complete, Gen, Hatake Kakashi Is Trying, Hatake Kakashi Needs Help, Hatake Kakashi is Bad at Feelings, KakaIru Fest Summer 2020, M/M, Ramen...in space!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/pseuds/hkandi
Summary: Three years ago, Iruka took Naruto away from Konoha and went on the run around the galaxy. Their time, it seems, has run out, and they're captured and brought back.What awaits them? Is it true a new, supportive regime is in power now? And why does Iruka have a new admirer already?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 22
Kudos: 168
Collections: Nine Weeks of Summer 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't think I'd have anything for this as I'm not big into sci-fi, but then this came to me one sleepless night, so here we go!
> 
> Written for the Kakairu Fest Nine Weeks of Summer event!

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Naruto peered out from behind Iruka. Their home base was fairly foggy, but their sensors could definitely detect two unwelcomed presences.

"You won't get him!" Iruka shouted, shielding Naruto.

"Hand him over," a mechanically-tinged voice ordered. "This doesn't have to be a big deal."

"No one needs to get hurt," another voice added.

"I won't let you take him!" Iruka snarled.

"I don't want you to get hurt, Iruka!" Naruto cried.

Iruka, always with the big heart, made the mistake of glancing down to Naruto to try to offer comfort.

Instead, he was hit upside the head and slumped down next to Naruto, who stared at him with wide eyes.

Looking back up, Naruto saw two helmeted troopers from the Leaf Federation shrug at him before one pulled out a weapon and aimed it at him.

"Have a good sleep," one said, before something hit him and his vision went black.

_____

Iruka groaned as he came to. He was sat upright in a chair, and tried to rub his aching head, but found his arms were handcuffed behind his back.

Memories flooded in, and his eyes snapped open.

"Naruto!" he shouted. "Naruto!"

'He's gone," a voice said from behind him.

"What did you do with him?!"

"Fulfilled our mission," the voice said. "What did you do with him?"

Iruka rolled his eyes, wincing at the pain that caused. "You're a real funny guy, huh?" he asked the voice.

"I like to think so. Answer my question."

Iruka glared at blank wall in front of him. "I did what I had to do."

Suddenly the chair was spun around, a motion that made Iruka feel sick to his stomach.

He dry heaved, and someone in the room gagged.

"Tch," someone sighed. "Tenz, get out before you actually throw up."

Iruka could hear this "Tenz" person leave, muttering something about it not being their fault.

Looking up, Iruka was face to face with a white helmet with red swirls on it, hiding their face entirely.

The helmeted person peered into his face, and Iruka glared back.

"Scared?" they asked him.

Iruka smirked and leaned back in the chair. "So, they sent their best, huh? Hound of the Leaf, terror of the ANBU, famed trooper, top scout."

"You forgot 'able to track those who are untrackable.' And with you and the beast, I've kept my record, thank you very much," Hound said, poking Iruka in the forehead as he stood up. "I'm also called 'handsome devil' and 'god in bed'."

Iruka blushed slightly and looked away.

"He's not a beast," Iruka corrected him, choosing to ignore the last sentence the man had uttered. "He's a person."

"He's a weapon," Hound challenged, sitting on top of a desk. They were clearly in some plain office, Iruka noted. No windows, one door.

"He's a boy," Iruka spat. "He's Naruto Uzumaki."

"I know what, and who, he is," Hound said. "I also know all about you, Iruka Umino."

Hound lifted up his left arm and touched a button on his forearm gauntlet with his right hand. An electronic file with Iruka's picture appeared in the air and began to scroll down itself.

"Your age, your birthplace, your parents' birthplaces. Likes, dislikes --"

"I dislike getting attacked," Iruka interrupted.

"Maa, who doesn't?" Hound agreed. "Here," he said, stopping the file. "Escaped with the...Naruto...three years ago, under the Danzo reign of the Leaf Federation. You've evaded trackers, bounty hunters, and space salesman, until now."

Hound dismissed the file and quirked his helmeted head at Iruka. "So what happened?"

Iruka huffed and looked away. "I don't want to talk about it."

"We were better than you, admit it."

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't you have killed me by now?"

This seemed to surprise Hound, who sat jolted back slightly. "Kill you?"

Iruka sighed. "I took Danzo's precious weapon before he could use it. And now you have it, and he'll use it, and he hates me, and I'm..." Iruka looked around. "I'm wherever this is. You have the boy, you don't need me. Just get it over with. These handcuffs are starting to hurt, my head hurts, and your jokes are terrible. Put me out of my misery, please."

Hound laughed, a strange sound with a metal tone, hidden behind his helmet. "I like you, Iruka Umino. Watching over you will be delightful."

"Watching what now?" Iruka asked, before a stinging sensation hit his neck and Hound faded away.

______

Iruka groaned. More of his body hurt now, and he was really thirsty. Plus, he needed to use the bathroom, bad.

He moaned as he flopped over, and pushed himself upright.

The surface beneath him was...soft? Squishy? Plush?

He shook his head to try to sort out everything, groaning more at how it made things worse.

"Am I finally dead?" he sighed.

"Afraid not," a voice said from his left. 

Looking up at it through hair that had come undone from his ponytail, Iruka saw none other than Hound.

"You again?" he groaned. "Please, no!"

Hound laughed. "Ah, if only I had money for each time I heard that..."

"I still don't want to put up with your terrible attempts at humor," Iruka said pointedly. "I'm not asking for the mercy of staying alive, I'm asking for the sweet mercy of death."

"Maa, that won't do," Hound said. "You're here now."

Iruka fixed his hair and looked around. 

"Here" appeared to be a spacious living quarters. He was on a sofa, Hound was in a chair, and a bed was on the other side, with doors in the wall that suggested a wardrobe, all, separated by a dining table. Various other fixtures decorated the room.

Iruka frowned. 

"I haven't seen this sort of place in some time," he said softly.

"No," Hound said quietly. "I'd guess not since three years ago."

"You brought us here?"

"We did," Hound said. "My partner and I. Where else would we take you?"

Iruka sighed. "Anywhere but the Hidden Leaf."

"You don't want to be in the heart of the federation? We have everything you could want or need here, remember?"

Iruka frowned again. "I remember. I remember Danzo and his top brass planning to use Naruto to take out half the galaxy. I remember feeling I had no choice but to save him..." 

Iruka trailed off, noticing the large window, mostly covered by a shade.

Following his gaze, Hound snapped his fingers and the shade rose.

"It's not exactly the Hidden Leaf, but one of our smaller ships. A hospital one. Since your last base was on a different planet than ours, it's the best way to keep everyone safe while we travel."

Iruka looked at him curiously but didn't press for more information. Instead, he walked over to the window, hugging himself as he looked out over the space station and beyond, to the stars, the planets, space at its purest.

"Anyway, I can't say I agree with your plan, but it worked well with the plans some of the rest of us had," Hound said, and in the reflection of the window, Iruka could see him fiddling with his helmet.

"What plan?" Iruka asked, curious, against his better judgement.

"To take them down. Danzo and his goons. And we did, but I won't get into that right now. You probably heard about it, and there's lots to read if you're interested."

Iruka shrugged. "I heard at the time, but we were trying to stay underground. I didn't believe it, it seemed too good to be true. Like a trap. I figured they were trying to lure us out..."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Who's in charge now?" Iruka asked.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi."

Iruka gasped. "Really? No lies?"

"Why would I lie?"

Iruka spun around to look at him, and gasped again. Hound had removed his helmet.

Now, the special ops of the Leaf Federation were a league of their own, and generally it was an unspoken rule that their identities would be hidden. They could be anyone in their day to day life, and you just never knew.

A popular game was "ANBU no ANBU?" in which you'd call out a name of a colleague, classmate, barista, or point to a random person, and ask your friends if they were ANBU or not. You'd have to decide yes or no based on absolutely nothing, and if you decided they were ANBU, you had to make up a long-winded back story for them.

Iruka hadn't played in a while, though he had been good at it. Still, he wasn't prepared to actually see a true identity.

"You're really going to kill me," he said, detached from the situation. "One last look at space, one last bit of information to know Naruto is in good hands. And now this."

He paused and smiled weakly.

"Sure, why not. Tell Naruto I love him, okay?"

Hound raised an eyebrow at him. "Did I miss something?"

Iruka waved his hand at the unhelmeted man. "Everyone knows you don't just learn ANBU identities, so you must be getting ready to kill me if you're showing me your face. Well..." Iruka gestured to his own face. "A mostly masked face, but an identifiable quarter of a face. It's okay, really. I'm surprised I made it this far, being an enemy of the federation for so long."

The other man blinked at him. Actually, Iruka could only see one eye, so he assumed it was blinking and not winking. Otherwise, that would definitely make this even weirder...

"Maa, you've got it all wrong," the man said, but before they could continue, a screen flared to life on a wall, and an older man appeared on it.

"Stealth mode, if you please," the man said, and the room hummed for a moment as the two men stared at the third on screen.

"Iruka," the older man said with a smile. "It's been too long."

"S-Sarutobi-sama?" Iruka asked.

"Hokage-sama now," Hound said in a low voice, and Sarutobi smiled at them both.

"Hokage-sama!" Iruka cried, kneeling in front of the Hokage.

"Iruka, stand, it's fine," Sarutobi said. "Sit, please."

Hound led them back to the sofa, conveniently facing the screen, and they discussed the events of Danzo's demise, Sarutobi being named as Hokage, and a brief overview of the direction of the federation.

"But where is Naruto?" Iruka asked, when Sarutobi had shared of the time they had spent tracking Iruka and the boy.

Sarutobi laughed. "Still asleep, surprisingly."

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Sounds about right."

Hound shrugged. "I didn't think we gave him too much sedative?"

"No," Iruka sighed. "He's a growing boy. Sometimes I think all he wants to do is sleep, eat, and train."

"Once he wakes you can see him," Sarutobi said. "He'll be staying in his own quarters under observation for now. Once you're both cleared you'll return to us, where we'll need to do some tests to check the seal and his aptitude. I assume you've been training him well?"

Iruka perked up at that. "I have!" he said proudly. "I don't think he'll really be far behind his peers. Maybe with some of the technology parts, but otherwise I feel confident."

"Good, good," Sarutobi said. "We'll also have both of your healths checked here, and later we'll see how your own skills are. In the meantime, you'll be sharing these quarters and will be escorted by Kakashi at all times."

Sarutobi checked a device off screen that beeped at him. "I'm late for a meeting, but we'll talk again soon. It's good to have you back, Iruka."

The younger men stood and bowed as the screen went blank, and Iruka turned to the other man.

"Kakashi?" he asked him.

"Yo."

"Kakashi...." Iruka said, clearly trying to place his name.

"Hatake," Kakashi supplied.

"Kakashi Hatake? Of course you'd be in ANBU," Iruka said, shaking his head. "I know all about you, everyone does. And you're my babysitter?"

"I prefer 'minder of the child stealer,'" Kakashi said.

Iruka rolled his eyes. "I didn't steal a child....well, I did, but for all the right reasons..."

Kakashi laughed. "I know. When we took Danzo down we tried to help you escape first, but you had beaten us to it. So, then we focused on assisting in keeping you safe, until it was time to really bring you in."

Iruka looked at him with wide eyes. "You kept tabs on us this whole time?"

Kakashi shrugged. "We can't let a rogue teacher and a reckless pre-teen loose in just any solar system, thank you very much. Now, why don't you go shower and change and we'll eat?"

Iruka, with everything that had been going on, suddenly remembered he was hungry, thirsty, and still had to relieve himself, and took Kakashi up on his offer, his mind reeling from all the new information.

He eventually emerged from the bathroom in a new olive green flightsuit, looking at his reflection.

"It's been a while since I wore one of these," Iruka commented as he returned to the main living area.

Kakashi looked up and gave an upside down eye smile at him. "Looking good, sensei!"

Iruka blushed. "It's just the basic uniform. And I don't think I'm still a sensei," he said, flopping onto the sofa next to Kakashi.

Before either could respond, the door opened and an orange blur whizzed into the room and tackled Iruka.

"Iruka! Isn't this all so cool?! It's way better than I remember, and better than the news showed! And look at my cool clothes!"

Iruka laughed and hugged Naruto back. "I'm glad you're taking this well. And of course you'd pick yet another orange flight suit!"

"I didn't even know it came in orange," Kakashi muttered.

Naruto looked up, still in Iruka's arms, and narrowed his eyes at Kakashi.

"Who are you? And what's with the mask? Are you that ugly or something?"

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled. "Be nice!"

"Maa, aren't you just such a delight," Kakashi drawled.

"This is a very important person, Naruto," Iruka said. "This is Kakashi Hatake, and he's a big part of the history of the federation. A hero." 

Kakashi shifted in his seat, clearly slightly uncomfortable but also basking in the praise.

"See his suit?" Iruka asked Naruto. "That patch on the right means he's a jonin, the highest rank, remember? And those on the left show the big battles he's been in. And the commendations he's gotten."

"What's yours mean?" Naruto asked Iruka, poking his flightsuit, and Iruka followed his gaze.

"They have all my old patches," Iruka smiled. "This one means I'm a chuunin, and that says I was a teacher --"

"Still are," Kakashi countered.

"And that one, that I helped in the main administration area, and that I had high clearance." Iruka frowned. "That should probably come off."

"Say, Naruto," Kakashi interjected. "Are you hungry?"

"Boy am I!"

Kakashi pulled out a book. "Pick anything you want, we'll have it here in minutes with the food teleporation system."

Iruka laughed as Naruto looked at the book with tears of joy in his eyes, and they sat to pick out their food.

Three bowls of ramen for Iruka later, seven for Naruto, and one for Kakashi, the two newcomers could barely stay awake, even with Naruto peppering Kakashi with questions about his mask, including how he was eating with it on.

"I'm barely full, but so tired," Naruto yawned.

"It's been a long day, or two, I'm not sure," Iruka said, ruffling his hair. "Maybe we should get you back to your quarters...wherever they are..."

Kakashi stood. "I'll take him. It's getting late, why don't you get ready for bed in the meantime?"

Iruka nodded and hugged Naruto goodnight, then went to brush his teeth.

However, the lure of his first bath in a very long time was too much, having only had showers for ages, and Iruka settled into the warm water, glad that the bath technology was largely still the same.

He was sitting in the tub, lightly dozing, when Kakashi entered, startling him. Kakashi laughed as Iruka drew his knees up to his chest.

"Modest much?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't always want strangers to see me naked, so, yes?"

Kakashi tapped a button on the wall and soft pink foam began to shoot into the water, delighting Iruka.

It also distracted him, and he only realized too late that Kakashi had stripped down and entered the bath, which was quite large for one person but only so large when two were in there.

"This doesn't seem unusual to you?" Iruka asked, trying to avoid staring at Kakashi, who had draped a washcloth over the lower part of his face.

"Why? Should it?"

Iruka laughed awkwardly. "We just met, and you're in my bath?"

Kakashi looked at him before closing his eye and leaning his head on a towel on the edge of the tub.

"Technically, you're in my bath. My quarters, my bath, soon my bed."

"What?!" Iruka sputtered, bolting upright in his seated position. 

Kakashi shrugged. "There's only the one bed, but it's big enough for us both to have space. I couldn't have a guest sleep on the sofa for as long as you'll be living with me, Kurenai would kill me."

"Oh," Iruka said, settling back into the water. "Your bed. Like, your bed."

Kakashi looked at him again. "What did you think I meant?"

Iruka flushed and looked away, but not before catching Kakashi winking at him.

"Don't forget, I know all about you, Iruka Umino," Kakashi said. "Likes, dislikes, where you've been, and with who."

Iruka hid his face in his hands. "This is too embarrassing!"

"Calm down, and enjoy your bath," Kakashi said, sighing. "I am a gentleman, you know."

"Actually, I don't," Iruka pointed out.

"I don't intend to exercise my power over you, unless you want it," Kakashi said, delighting in the rising flush in Iruka's face. "And, if you're a cuddler, that's okay with me too."

"You should've killed me when you had the chance," Iruka muttered, grabbing a towel and throwing it over his head.


	2. Chapter 2

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Iruka was grateful to have woken up not cuddling his new roommate, but couldn't say for certain they had been separate all night.

He looked over from the bed to see Kakashi, fully dressed, lounging on the sofa reading.

"Morning, sensei," Kakashi said. 

"Good morning," Iruka replied. "But I'm not a sensei..."

Kakashi shrugged, returning his focus to his book. "Once a sensei, always a sensei, no?"

Iruka sighed and sat up. "Only time will tell, I suppose. There's probably some menial jobs I can do until they figure out what to do with me..."

Kakashi watched Iruka as he stood and went to the bathroom, and was still watching him when he emerged dressed and ready for the day a short time later.

"Coffee?" Kakashi asked, as the food system deposited two steaming cups of coffee. Iruka gleefully grabbed them and joined Kakashi on the couch, passing him a cup.

"This is exactly how I take my coffee!" Iruka commented after taking a sip and relishing the taste.

"Told you," Kakashi reminded him. "I know everything."

Iruka rolled his eyes and looked at Kakashi's now discarded book. "Reading anything good?" he asked, opening it and flipping through a few pages.

Sighing, and blushing slightly, he put it back. "I see Jiraiya's still up to his stories, huh?"

"Only the best!" Kakashi said, smiling under his mask. "Anyway," he said, passing Iruka a small metal clip. "Put this on, it'll help us get around quicker. We have to head to your medical check soon."

Iruka groaned and slumped in his seat as he put the clip on his flightsuit. "I remember what those were like for the annual one, this one is going to be awful!"

"Maa, don't worry," Kakashi said. "If you're a good boy I'll give you a surprise when you're done?"

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Why do I kind of doubt that?"

_____

A few hours later, Iruka painfully walked out of the exam room, rubbing his left arm.

Kakashi looked up from his seat outside of the room. "All done?"

"I hope so. It was terrible," Iruka whispered, wincing as he sat down. "So...invasive..."

"Lucky them," Kakashi said, giving Iruka an eye smile.

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Dr Senju was a bit...brisk..." He paused. "She looks just like how I remember, even after all these years..."

Kakashi leaned towards him and lowered his voice. "She's had some work done. I wouldn't mention it to her, unless you want to risk either getting a full run down of the jobs, or a punch that'll land you in the ICU wing."

Iruka looked at him, surprised. "That's quite the range of reactions?"

Kakashi shrugged. "It depends on how much she's had to drink."

Iruka sighed and nodded. "I guess some things don't change," he said, before quieting as Tsunade came out.

"Well, we'll have the results back soon," she said. "In the meantime, you're still on quarantine with the brat here, so straight back to your quarters, understood?"

"Yes, doctor," the men said in unison, and Tsunade nodded before leaving.

"Ready?" Kakashi asked, and Iruka nodded. Kakashi tapped a button on his wrist device and they were instantly transported back to their quarters.

Kakashi quickly moved and grabbed Iruka as he stumbled.

"Sorry," Iruka said, slightly embarrassed as he gently sat on the sofa. "I haven't moved that fast in a while. My technology the past few years was...not as strong..."

Kakashi nodded as he grabbed water for Iruka, passing it to him. "My jutsu levels are a bit stronger and faster. You look rough."

Iruka drank and nodded. "There was a lot of tests....I feel like a pincushion." He sighed. "I hope Naruto is doing better."

Kakashi shrugged. "His healing powers are strong, he probably is in better shape. Why don't you take a nap and get some rest?"

Iruka looked longingly at the bed. "Are you sure? I don't usually nap midday..."

Kakashi nodded and helped him to the bed, tucking him in before tapping a nondescript panel on the headboard. 

The bed began to hum, and Iruka smiled as his eyes closed.

"A massaging bed," he sighed. "Such luxury...

_______  
Iruka woke a few hours later, judging by the clock next to the bed, and saw he was alone.

He stood and stretched, still feeling slightly sore, and wandered to the window to look out again.

"It's a nice view," he heard from behind him.

"It always is," Iruka sighed.

"Maa, I wasn't talking about space," Kakashi said, approaching Iruka and standing quite close to him. Iruka rolled his eyes.

"Those books are a terrible influence on you," he chided the other man, glancing at how close they were. "Haven't you heard of boundaries?"

Kakashi shrugged before moving to sit on the sofa, arms spread over the back of it. "I've studied your file for a long time, I don't think we have any boundaries. I told you, I know all about you."

Iruka rolled his eyes again. "That's a pretty one sided, and kind of creepy, thing to say. And a file is not a person! Just like the beast inside Naruto does not make him a monster."

Kakashi stared at him before patting the sofa next to him and giving him an eye smile.

Sighing, Iruka begrudgingly sat, and to his surprise, Kakashi began to play with his ponytail.

"Seriously?" Iruka sighed, again. "No boundaries, no sense of personal space."

"Only with you," Kakashi drawled. "After all, we're roommates. Bedmates, really."

"Don't remind me," Iruka said, hiding his face behind his hands. He looked at Kakashi through his fingers. "If they're keeping us in quarantine, aren't they endangering you?"

"I've had all my shots," Kakashi said. "Tough as nails, and all the old cliches. Do you want to give me some of your cooties?"

Iruka couldn't help but laugh. "I haven't heard that word in forever. Not since...." He silenced himself with a frown.

"Since you taught the ankle biters?" Kakashi supplied, and Iruka sadly nodded.

"Yeah..."

"Well," Kakashi said, standing and moving to the dining table. "You'll be back to it before you know it. Now, what do you want to eat?"

Iruka followed him, but didn't look at the book. "It's been so long, Kakashi. Sure, I could teach Naruto a lot of what we taught at the academy, and technology to an extent, but I'm sure I'm behind on the times. Today's kids can probably run circles around me. Not to mention, all the old clan families, they'll be livid if they find out it's me, of all people, teaching their kids!"

Kakashi studied him. "Only the Hyuga, but their family head hates everyone. Sure, you stole Naruto, but more importantly, you kept him safe. And I'm sure he's in a good place with his skills. After all, you're the same shinobi who was on the run evading how many trackers for how many years?"

Iruka smiled, he had a point.

"That's what I want to see. Now, how about I show off my knowledge of you and pick the food?"

Iruka laughed and sat down. "Go on, impress me."

"Only with my food choices, I'll impress you more tonight," Kakashi said, winking at him, and Iruka groaned.

"Why am I rooming with such a pervert," he sighed.

However, he had to admit there were perks to all this when they were sat eating some of Iruka's favorite foods a few minutes later.

Iruka hummed as he reached for more rice. "I've forgotten how nice it is to have access to this food system, where you can have anything you want within minutes, or faster. I'll have to be mindful not to overdo it!" he laughed.

"Maa, the appeal will wear off within a week or so, I'm sure. But it does help to save on cooking and money, like when we were youngsters and this was just rolling out. And, now you can just get ingredients, for when you want to cook. Anyway," Kakashi said, "you were a good boy for your exam, so I told you I'd give you a surprise. Wait until you see the desserts I'm ordering!"

"I just might fall in love with you and never leave," Iruka teased, and Kakashi paused before shrugging.

"We would never work out, I don't like sweets," he said.

"More for me," Iruka laughed. "A perfect couple," he said, and delighted in the small blush appearing on Kakashi's face.

____________

Iruka and Naruto were in quarantine for two more days before they were cleared to head "home."

Iruka spent his time mostly alone with Kakashi as Naruto mostly slept and played video games, especially once he learned he could stay in his own room and weasel ship staff into bringing him ramen. For breakfast. Lunch. Dinner. And a snack.

To Iruka's surprise and gratitude, Kakashi was quite nice company. They reviewed news stories to catch Iruka up on true news events, swapped stories from their own childhoods, and discussed how Iruka evaded different trackers over the years.

They never discussed Kakashi reviewing technology with Iruka, as he was to be tested once they had landed and were settled again.

Iruka, however, still had to put up with the man's...interest...in him, and his unique sense of humor, and lack of personal space awareness. To his surprise, Iruka found it ceased to bother him, mostly...

Iruka and Naruto hadn't come with much in the way of possessions, and so they had little to pack when it was time to leave. The same could be said for Kakashi, it seemed, and soon Iruka found the three of them settling into a smaller private ship.

"Just us and the pilot," Kakashi said as they settled into the functional seats in the cockpit, as this was a practical shinobi plane.

Iruka nodded and looked forward at the fourth seat, the pilot's seat, as it turned around.

"Hello!" the pilot said, lights from the cockpit dancing on his unique headgear. "I'm Captain Yamato, and it's my pleasure to be bringing you back to Konoha today. Next stop, the land heart of the federation!"

Iruka smiled weakly and slumped in his chair, looking at the floor.

Kakashi studied him, his eye flickering slightly to Naruto, who was engrossed with the cockpit.

"It's going to be fine," Kakashi murmured to Iruka, sat to his left. Iruka nodded and closed his eyes.

"I think I'll take a nap, wake me when we get there," he said.

"Iruka!" Naruto shouted, the others cringing at his loud voice in a small space. "You never nap!" he laughed.

"Maa, I've been keeping him up all night," Kakashi said, and Yamato snorted.

"I guess drinks are on me next time," Yamato sighed.

"We were only talking," Iruka added, opening one eye to glare at Kakashi, who shrugged.

"Ha!" Yamato barked. "It's still on!"

Iruka groaned and tried to hide, closing his eyes and hoping to fall asleep soon.

And with that, they were cleared to leave, and departed.

Sooner than Iruka would have liked, Naruto was jostling him awake.

"Iruka! Wake up! Captain Yamato said we'll be under the clouds soon!"

Iruka yawned and stretched, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Not even ten minutes later, they broke the cloud layer and Konoha began to rise up to meet them.

"Wow!" Naruto breathed. "Look at it!"

Iruka hummed. "It's been a while since we were here, eh, Naruto? Do you remember it?"

"Kind of," Naruto said, scratching the back of his head. "I mean, we left when I was like nine, and it's been a little over three years, right?"

Iruka yawned and nodded, his eyes glued to the windows. "Yeah..."

Kakashi tapped on a panel in the wall, perusing it. "Looks like once we land we'll meet with a council member, and then we'll find out where you're going."

Iruka nodded, his mind nervously racing...

______

Fortunately, they landed at a private landing pad, and Captain Yamato cheerfully bid them farewell.

"I'm sure Kakashi will bring you out to happy hour soon enough!" he said to Iruka, waving goodbye.

Iruka waved back, unsure of what the future would hold for him.

They grabbed their bags and followed Kakashi to the building to the left of their plane, Iruka breathing the air in deeply.

It smelled...familiar.

His chest began to tighten. Naruto may have only been alive for a few years, but Konoha held many, many memories for Iruka, and he wasn't sure he was prepared to deal with them.

As he began to process this, Kakashi led them through an office area to a small lounge, of sorts, and they sat on chairs around a dark wooden table, the federation's iconic symbol engraved on its edges.

"There's a sight for sore eyes," a gruff voice said, and Iruka whipped his head around.

"Asuma?!" Iruka shouted, jumping up to greet the older man, who enveloped him into a bear hug. "It's so good to see you!"

"And you," Asuma said.

Iruka turned to Naruto. "Naruto, this is Asuma Sarutobi, a good friend of mine. And...well, son of the Hokage!" Iruka laughed. "Wow!"

"And the council member we're meeting," Kakashi added, and Iruka smiled at Asuma.

"Asuma, that's great!"

Asuma shrugged and lit a cigarette. "Dad made me join the council. Me? I'm ready to get back into training the younguns."

"Like me?" Naruto asked, taking in the man's large stature.

Asuma smiled around his cigarette. "Maybe? We'll have to see whose team you land on when you're ready. Speaking of," he said, and they resumed their seats, "let's get down to business."

Asuma shared more of what Iruka had already been told, that they would begin their tests within the next day or two to see what their skills were like, including if Naruto could resume studies at the academy and, if so, in what grade. Iruka would be assessed for his knowledge and skill, and once cleared, would be a guest teacher and shadowed, to see how his teaching had held up.

"Where will we live?" Naruto asked, worried.

"Well, assuming you get into the academy," Asuma said, "which we fully expect, you'll move into the dorms."

"What?" Iruka asked, surprised.

"The academy has changed," Asuma shared. "The kids now have dorms nearby that they live in per grade, but can go home to family on the weekends and on vacation. And they can see their family during the week here and there, but it's to have more focus on their studies and building teamwork at younger ages."

"Wow," Iruka said, processing it. "That's...wow. That's great, though. Um...but they can stay in the dorms beyond the week...right?"

Kakashi and Asuma exchanged a look and Asuma nodded.

"They can, there's no one kicking them out on the weekends."

Iruka nodded, visibly relaxed. Though he had cared for Naruto these past few years, the boy was still an orphan and did not have a home, should the federation be rigid about his relationship with Iruka.

"And Iruka?" Naruto asked. "Where will he live?"

"We'll get him his own apartment," Asuma said, and Naruto smiled. "A nice place, reasonable rent. The rent will be paid for quite a while to help you, though all your affairs are in good standings. Nothing went...amiss...in your absence, we took care of that."

"Thank you," Iruka said, bowing slightly.

"Will I be able to come visit you there?" Naruto asked Iruka. "When I can spend weekends away from the academy?"

Iruka paled slightly and shifted in his seat. "Well, I'm not sure....I mean, it might not be up to us..."

Asuma interrupted. "Of course you can, Naruto. After all, Iruka's your family, isn't he?"

"Believe it!" Naruto yelled. "He's the best family I could have, after my parents!"

Iruka looked at Asuma and mouthed "thank you," and Asuma waved it off.

"Unfortunately, though, your place isn't ready just yet. I think we need another day or two. So, we'll get you a room until then, and we'll go from there."

They went over some other information before gathering their bags again and being taken to their lodging for the night, a large suite with a bedroom for each of them.

Naruto excitedly went to claim his, and Iruka and Kakashi headed to the remaining bedrooms.

"You must be glad to have your own space again," Iruka said.

Kakashi shrugged. "It'll be quiet without your snoring."

"I do not snore!"

"It's cute," Kakashi said. "Like a little snuffle. Endearing, really. Shame it didn't get onto your file, but it's good to know there's still more about you for me to learn."

Iruka rolled his eyes as he stopped outside of a bedroom door. "I don't snore, and you don't know me."

"Ah, sensei, but I do. Well, at least 90% of you, I'd reckon," Kakashi said, heading to his room. He saluted before entering. "Have a good night."

Iruka was left in the hallway shaking his head. As he entered and was about to close his door, he heard Kakashi call out.

"If you get too lonely, feel free to visit!"

Iruka slammed his door, muttering to himself about, yet again, wishing the ANBU had just killed him...


	3. Chapter 3

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

The three of them were up having breakfast when there was a knock on the door. Kakashi checked the camera and buzzed the door open.

"Is that you?!" someone called out. "After all this time?!"

Iruka's head snapped up and he jumped up.

"Kotetsu! Izumo!" he greeted the two men who entered, pulling them into a big hug. "You haven't changed a bit!"

"Sure, we're as handsome as ever," Izumo said, nodding at Kakashi. "Sir."

Kakashi waved at them lazily. "Yo. Have a seat."

They sat at the table, ordering extra coffee, and got down to business.

"Your places should be ready tonight, so we're here to escort you to your tests in about an hour," Kotetsu said. "Are you excited, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded but kept his focus shyly on his breakfast.

"Naruto," Iruka began, "these are some of my best friends. We're in good hands with them, I'm sure that's why they were picked to take us around today."

"Plus," Izumo said to Naruto, leaning towards him, "we can tell you embarrassing stories about Iruka."

That seemed to get the boy's attention, as his head snapped up and he smiled. "Really?!"

The adults laughed, and Iruka rolled his eyes. "Thanks, guys," he said, sarcastically. "I owe you one."

"Nah, drinks on us for a while!" Izumo said. "We've got lots of catching up to do!"

They made small talk until it was time to leave. 

"I'll be heading to talk to the Hokage," Kakashi said. "I'll meet up with you later. Good luck!"

He left, and Kotetsu headed out with Naruto.

Izumo turned to Iruka. "Ready?"

Iruka sighed. "As ready as I can be, I suppose. I feel like I'm heading to my doom."

"Ah, you'll be fine," Izumo said, slinging an arm around his shoulders. "If even half the rumors about what you did to keep the kid safe are true, we're lucky you're still on our side!"

______

Late that afternoon, Iruka flopped onto his bed and sighed. It had been a long day. He had gone through another medical examination, two sets of physical fitness tests, and was tested and studied on his use of jutsus, knowledge of chakra, use of different types of technology, a wide range of communication styles (verbal, nonverbal, code, field signals, and who knew what else!), and knots. Knots! Of all things!

"You look like you've had a day," Kakashi said, poking his head in.

"I think I'm dead," Iruka groaned. "And I have another day of this tomorrow."

"Well," Kakashi said, moving to sit at the edge of the bed. "I have news for you! You're moving tonight, your place is good to go."

"Ugh," Iruka sighed. "Too tired to move. Just transport me to a clean floor there or something, and wake me tomorrow." He raised his head and looked at Kakashi. "What about Naruto?"

Kakashi winked and hit a button on his wrist device. A video message sprung to life on the wall in front of the bed, and Naruto appeared.

"Hey, Iruka!" he shouted. "It's me! Guess where I'm recording this from! The academy dorms! Believe it! I got in, though I have a bit of catching up to do, they said, but I'm back in classes tomorrow! So I moved in, isn't it great! And some of my old classmates are in the dorm, so I know some people! Kiba's dog has grown so much! Anyway, I have to go but I'll see you in a few days! Hope you're doing good too! Bye!"

Iruka laughed and sighed as the message ended. "Well, good for him! I'm glad he got back into the academy and that it's going to work out."

"As it will for you," Kakashi said. "Now, up and out of bed, we've got places to be!"

____

Iruka had begrudgingly left the bed, and they hopped into a waiting vehicle, transporting through Konoha at a pace too fast for Iruka to really tell where they were or where they were going.

He soon found himself in a quite nice apartment building, in a very ordinary hallway. 

"This is you," Kakashi said, tapping a button on his wrist device. "We'll get you one of these tomorrow, more likely than not."

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Depending on if I'm capable," he said, "and deemed, yet again, to not be a threat to the federation?"

"Maa, sensei, you're only a threat to my heart," Kakashi said, taking Iruka's bags and ushering him in.

Iruka snorted. "So sure of yourself, aren't you?"

He stopped once inside, however, and looked around.

"This is nice," he said, surprised. And it was. It was a moderately sized, nicely furnished, apartment. The living room led to a dining area and kitchen, and a hallway led to what Iruka assumed were the bedroom and bathroom. "Wow."

"It's nice," Kakashi agreed.

"It's too nice," Iruka said. "I won't be able to afford this."

"Teachers make good pay these days," Kakashi said. "I'll show you the rest," he said, moving down the hallway.

"I'm not expecting to have a teacher's salary," Iruka reminded him. "People here may look past Naruto and what he has inside of him, but me? I'll always be the enemy of the state that stole him away."

"Kept him safe," Kakashi reminded him. "And I fully expect that soon your time will be full of teaching snot-nosed academy kids and making lesson plans, and I'll have to compete for your attention."

"Don't you have someone else to annoy?" Iruka laughed.

"Nope, you're the lucky one." Kakashi said, opening a door. "Smaller room, Naruto's," he said, as Iruka looked in and nodded, as it was a pleasant room. "Bathroom," Kakashi said as they passed another door, before he opened a third door. "And your room."

They both entered it, Kakashi placing Iruka's bags on the floor as Iruka stood in place, shocked. 

"It's so big!" he said. "This is too much!"

Kakashi shrugged. "It's fairly standard. I thought you might like a spacious bed. For, you know, when I sleep over."

"Kakashi!" Iruka laughed. "Do you ever stop?"

"That's not a no," the other man pointed out, nodding at a door. "Your bathroom."

"My own bathroom?" Iruka asked, eyes wide. "Wow!"

Kakashi laughed, and Iruka went to take a look, before returning to the bedroom.

"How do you know so much about the layout?" Iruka asked him.

"My place is similar," Kakashi said, "but only one bedroom, a larger one."

Iruka nodded. "Is your building far from here?"

"Ah, no, not really. We'll be pretty close. You might even say we'll be neighbors," Kakashi said, leading them back to the living room, where they sat on the sofa.

"How so?" Iruka asked, settling into the cushions.

"I live next door," Kakashi said, giving him an eye smile.

"You what?!"

"I live next door," Kakashi repeated. "So, we won't have to go far to spend time together."

"You still don't understand what boundaries are, do you?" Iruka asked, too tired to really protest. "And I think you're straying into stalker territory."

"Maa, it's a nice building, I can attest to that, so I suggested it for you. And if I happened to know that the unit next to mine was recently empty and perfect for you and Naruto, well, that was just dumb luck."

Iruka looked at him. "Right, because I'm just that lucky...."

Kakashi shrugged. "Maybe?"

"As soon as I'm not tired, I'm filing a restraining order against you," Iruka warned him.

"I'll frame it and cherish it always," Kakashi said. "But for now, let's get dinner and a hot bath to loosen you up for tomorrow."

"I'm bathing alone," Iruka stated, and Kakashi sighed.

"You're no fun. But sure, I get it, you want to be taken out on a real date now that we're back. No problem."

Iruka shook his head. "I'm starting to wonder if there's not something seriously wrong with you. One too many hits to the head, with or without your helmet?"

"It's possible," Kakashi agreed. "But my heart is fine! Now, what should we eat for dinner?"

____

Iruka was escorted by Kotestu the following day, and yet again underwent a number of tests.

This time, he finished in the early afternoon, and after lunch was escorted to Hokage Tower.

"You don't have to leave me," Iruka whispered to Kotestu, who checked them in.

Kotestu, however, laughed. "Nah, Ru, you're on your own. But we'll see you for dinner tomorrow, yeah?"

And with that, he left, leaving Iruka in a seat outside the Hokage's office, in silence.

However, a few minutes later, the door opened, and an ANBU appeared, their helmet designating them as the Hokage's guard.

"The Hokage will see you know," they said, their voice hidden behind their mask, and Iruka nodded and stood.

He entered the office, the ANBU taking up their station at the door, and Sarutobi cheerfully greeted Iruka and motioned to a seat at the desk.

"I hope you're settling in well," the Hokage said. "I know Naruto is!" he laughed.

Iruka smiled. "Thank you for your kind attention towards him, I know how excited he must be to have gotten back into the academy. I'm settling in well, Hokage-sama, I appreciate the support in returning here and finding housing."

Sarutobi lit a pipe and waved Iruka's comments off. "It's nothing, the federation is in your debt. Now," he said, tapping a nondescript button on his desk, causing an electronic file to appear in the air over his desk. "Let's see your results. Quite the tests we put you through, eh?"

"I'll be sore for a day or two," Iruka admitted, "mentally and physically."

The Hokage hummed and scanned through a file that he could see clearly on his side; Iruka could only see the emblems of the federation, as if he was looking at the back of a document.

After a few minutes, the Hokage nodded and closed the file.

"Well, as expected, you did admirably. Sure, a few things could use some tweaking, but that's to be expected after being away for a bit. Nothing we're worried about in the least."

Iruka released the breath he'd been holding since he arrived back in Konoha, finally feeling himself relax.

"Let's see, today is Friday, so Monday we'll start you at the academy, shadowing and helping out until we find a good fit for you. With your input, naturally."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama!"

Sarutobi returned his smile. "Anything else? Oh," he reminded himself, "I suppose Kakashi doesn't need to watch over you anymore, officially, at least."

"No, apparently he's just my neighbor," Iruka sighed. "May I speak freely?" Iruka asked, eyes dancing towards the ANBU in the room.

The Hokage nodded and the door could be heard, signifying the ANBU's departure.

"He has all this information on me," Iruka said, "it's ridiculous! Just imagine, one person, a stranger, knows that much about me!"

Sarutobi laughed. "Well, he needed it to track you, and we had to prepare our search and rescue team. And it did take us a while to find you, so we had quite the amount of information for him to learn. It's called profiling..."

"He's profiling right into my pants!" Iruka whispered, and the Hokage laughed again.

"It sounds like he developed a bit of an interest in you, but I can understand how it might be...peculiar...to be on the receiving end of it. Still, I'm sure he'll answer questions you have about him, then it won't seem as one-sided?"

"Like why I had to move into the unit right next to his?" Iruka countered.

The Hokage sighed. "Sometimes answers are known to us when we least expect them. But I'll have a word with him, if you'd like."

Iruka thanked him and they talked about a few more topics before Iruka left.

He was surprised to open the door and come face to face with the ANBU guard from before, judging by their height and frame.

They stared at each other for a moment, Iruka unable to see anything in the helmet, before the guard stepped aside and he left.

The ANBU entered the Hokage's office, the door closing behind them.

"Kakashi," Sarutobi sighed. "Do be...smarter....about Iruka, won't you?"

The ANBU bowed. "As you wish, Hokage-sama. I'm taking him out this weekend."

"Good, maybe barbeque?"

____________

The Hokage must have spoken to Kakashi, Iruka figured, as he was left alone Friday night, and Saturday.

Alone...for the first time in how long? Sure, when it was just him and Naruto, Iruka would have a few hours to himself here and there. And it's not like he and the boy shared a bed, they generally had their own space, even if it wasn't much. But to have an actual evening alone, all alone?

Iruka was in heaven!

He took full advantage of the technology in his apartment and listened to music he hadn't heard in ages, foods he hadn't tasted in years, and maybe a bit too much alcohol, all because he could!

He had finally decided to go to sleep well after midnight, flopping into his bed, sighing as he nestled into it.

His bed, he had a real bed, a large bed, all to himself.

Iruka slept like a baby, waking up later than any self-respecting adult part of himself normally would, but hey, he didn't have anything to do until meeting up with his friends that night.

He had coffee and cake for breakfast, because he was an adult and could do that (with this technology at least), and thought about how his life had been uprooted in mere days.

Iruka and Naruto had been on the run, living here and there, sometimes in the woods in a tent, sometimes in a cramped cabin, sometimes in...well...anything, on any planet, just to survive. And now they were home, safe, with good food, good living spaces, and with friends.

In short, it was, quite frankly, amazing.

Iruka spent the day looking around his apartment, seeing uniforms in the closet, ready for him, and some civilian clothes in his size.

"Kakashi again?" he mused.

Suddenly, there was a loud beeping sound. Iruka searched for it eventually finding it to be a notice that there were a few messages on his apartment's messaging system, which was upgraded from when he had last seen it when in Konoha way back when. It had been a good system then, a way to send audio/video/written messages, but now the quality was even more improved.

Naruto had sent a few videos of the different types of ramen he had eaten, and of his quarters. Kotetsu had sent the location for dinner, but that they would come get him at the apartment. And there was a notice that his belongings from his previous residence were in storage for whenever he was ready to get them.

He had been surprised by that, admittedly, not knowing that his previous life still existed, but grateful that it did.

"Still," Iruka said to himself, "I'll collect it once I'm settled in, and ready to see those things again."

He changed the notification sound to something less jarring, then attempted to call Naruto, leaving a message for him.

Iruka decided to take a long bath, settling into the tub in his master bathroom, still absorbing the fact that he had his own room with his own bathroom, a luxury he had never had!

Fiddling around with the settings, he sighed as the water heated up more and bubbles poured in, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

Memories of the bath with Kakashi flooded his brain, and he smiled, eyes still closed.

"That man," he sighed. "So strange. Who even takes a bath with a stranger like that?"

He thought more about his interactions with Kakashi, finding that he...dare he say it...missed the man? It was the most consistent time with an adult he had had in a few years, but even so, they had spent most of his time together since Kakashi and his ANBU partner had retrieved Naruto and himself.

Iruka frowned as he reflected on it, opening his eyes to stare at the ceiling.

Was it just because he was the first adult he interacted with in ages? Or was it more?

"I do wonder what he's up to now," Iruka thought. Maybe he should contact his neighbor....after all, he did want to be a good neighbor...

...friend...

...maybe more...?

Was Iruka even ready for more?

He wasn't sure.

Iruka took a deep breath, grounding himself.

"Let's take things one day at a time," he reminded himself. "First dinner with friends tonight and going out for the first time, then reaching out to Kakashi..."

____

Before he knew it, it was time to get out, re-hydrate, and get ready.

Iruka spent longer than he wanted to admit standing in front of his closet, unsure of what to wear. How did the residents of Konoha dress? Were his clothes stylish? Passable?

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and he looked at the camera, smiling when his friends made faces at him through it.

He opened the door and pulled them into a hug.

"Umm...Ru..." Izumo began, "if you're trying to show that you're still in shape, we get it?"

Iruka blushed as he saw he was in boxers and a t-shirt still. "I don't know what to wear? There's clothes here but I didn't pick them out, and I don't know what to wear?" He laughed. "I'm honestly even surprised people still go out to eat, since the food ordering system got so much better!"

Kotetsu shook his head. "You know it's not the same! Plus I'm sure Ichiraku's would love to see you're back!"

Iruka smiled. "Ah! I've missed their food so much! Okay, quick, help me get dressed and we can go!"

They followed him, whistling as they looked at his bedroom. 

"You lucked out with this place," Izumo said. 

"Yeah, there's usually a big waiting list," Kotetsu added, opening his closet.

"What do you mean?" Iruka asked. 

"It's a good building, and people give their firstborns to just get on the list," Kotetsu clarified. "But, you're the guy who protected the kyuubi, so if that gets you apartment points, I'm all for it!"

Iruka frowned, trying to process this as his friends picked out clothes.

"Nothing crazy," Izumo said, passing him pants and a shirt as he dressed. "Nice clothes, though. Who picked them out?"

"I'm not sure..." Iruka admitted. "This whole place was set up when I got here?"

His friends shrugged, and they soon set off, catching up as they walked to the restaurant, where Teuchi and Ayame ushered them to a booth and covered their table in food, on the house, as they hugged Iruka over and over, expressing how happy they were he and Naruto were safe and sound.

"And home, most importantly!" Teuchi said, raising a glass of sake, before he returned to the kitchen.

The three friends were eventually on their own again, and ate and talked, for hours it seemed, laughing at shared memories, and Izumo and Kotetsu regaling Iruka with new stories.

Iruka eventually returned home, waving goodbye to his friends as he entered his place, and was surprised to see that he had four new messages.

Grabbing a glass of water, he drank it as he opened his messages.

Unsurprisingly, three were from Naruto. One about ramen, one about ramen and friends, and one just saying goodnight to Iruka.

Iruka recorded his own message and sent it to Naruto, not wanting to call so late at night. He showed Naruto his civilian attire, knowing the blond would get a laugh out of it, and promised they would pick a time to actually talk, as well as to see when Naruto could come for a visit.

Iruka opened the last message, and had to read it twice. Kakashi was asking him on a proper date, dinner on Sunday?

Iruka bit his lip as he read it a third time, feeling his face heat up slightly and his stomach twist itself.

He typed out a few replies, not pleased with any before deciding on a straightforward response accepting and saying he looked forward to it.

Iruka fell asleep with a smile on his face that night.

_____

Sunday morning, Iruka woke at a more appropriate time, and ate a more substantial breakfast than only cake, checked his uniform was good for the next day, and messaged Naruto back and forth before they were able to actually connect for a lengthy video call.

Iruka felt more relaxed after that than he had expected, happy to see for himself that Naruto was doing well, even if he would likely be able to see the boy at the academy here and there during the school days.

It was early afternoon when they hung up, and he wasn't due to meet Kakashi for a few hours yet, but Iruka decided to call Kakashi, audio only.

The system rang, and Iruka nervously waited.

One ring...

Two rings...

Three rings in, Iruka was starting to kick himself and thought about hanging up, when Kakashi answered.

"Yo."

"Uh, hi, Kakashi. It's me, Iruka?" he said, nervously.

Kakashi laughed, and Iruka rolled his eyes, not sure who he was more frustrated by. "Maa, I know, sensei. You miss me already?"

Iruka snorted. "I'm not sure I'd say that...but...well, I know we have plans later today, but I was thinking about walking around Konoha a bit, to see how to get to the academy tomorrow, and...well...I thought, if you're free..."

There was a pause, and Iruka inwardly sighed at himself.

"Sure," Kakashi said, voice chipper. "I'll pick you up in fifteen minutes?"

"Great!" Iruka practically shouted. "See you then!"

They hung up, and Iruka let out a large breath, cheeks puffing out.

He scrambled to get ready, glad he had taken yet another long bath that morning.

Brushing his hair and teeth, he perused his closet, unsure, again, of what to wear. Especially since he was going to be out with Kakashi...

Iruka had just changed into his clothes and was giving himself a last look in the mirror when the doorbell sounded. Nodding at himself in the mirror, his reflection, dressed in a dark blue zipped up sweater, black uniform pants tucked into black military boots, nodded back.

Iruka opened the door and smiled shyly at Kakashi. "Hello."

Kakashi nodded, giving him an upside down eye smile. "Hello yourself. Shall we?"

Iruka nodded, noting that Kakashi was dressed similarly to himself, but with olive green pants, the same as their standard flightsuit uniform, and his normal blue mask and eye cover.

They set off, talking about Iruka's beginnings of acclimating back to Konoha and life as usual.

"I'm...uneasy...being here at times," Iruka admitted as they walked. "I feel like I have a sign on me, 'I stole the boy, I was enemy of the state.'"

They looked around, no one seemed to pay them much mind, though some people did greet Kakashi here and there.

"Maa, I suppose it's understandable, but for now you seem to be flying under the radar," Kakashi said, turning them down a street.

"For now?"

Kakashi shrugged. "It will be known when you start at the academy tomorrow. Word is getting out that Naruto is back, so it's only a matter of time before your presence is known. Enjoy the anonymity today, while you can!"

Iruka sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "Is it too late to go back on the run?"

Kakashi laughed and took his hand, leading them onto the main path of the academy.

Iruka blushed at the intimate gesture, especially knowing why they were getting together today...

Kakashi, however, seemed nonplussed, and they walked, hand in hand, onto and around the academy grounds.

"It's grown," Iruka commented, surprised. "I shouldn't be surprised, of course it's grown, they have dorms and things like that now. But...still..."

Kakashi hummed and led them to the training grounds and gardens, and they walked and talked about Iruka's new job, what Kakashi did (what he could share, though Iruka already knew he was ANBU, so there was that...), and how Naruto was adjusting.

"We're hoping he can come for a visit next weekend," Iruka said. "That reminds me, I've heard that it's no small thing that I got a unit in our building, that it's a hot item. Is that true?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I've lived there for a while, I wouldn't know."

Iruka narrowed his eyes at the other man. "And yet just as I came back, I got a good unit, in a good building, that happened to be next to yours?"

Kakashi shrugged again and they continued to walk, hand in hand.

"It was newly empty, honest," Kakashi said, after a moment.

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Well, I can add it to the list of things I'm already grateful to you for."

Kakashi stopped them, and turned to look at him.

"Is that why you're out with me? Because you're thanking me?"

A look of confusion flashed across Iruka's face, and he was thankful no one else was around.

"No!" he said. "I'm with you because you invited me out. And because you accepted my invitation to come out now with me."

Iruka sighed before he continued. 

"Sure, you're kind of weird, and you know too much about me considering we haven't really known each other for long. And you don't understand boundaries, and we bathed together like right after meeting each other. And we've slept in the same bed together, and now we're neighbors. And I'm pretty sure you picked out my apartment furnishings and even my clothes. But, you're thoughtful and caring, and you accept me and Naruto as we are. Hell, you even made sure he has a room in my unit," Iruka said.

"Maa, sensei, I know you started to fall for me the moment you saw my face," Kakashi teased. 

Iruka rolled his eyes. "The visible quarter? Yeah, sure," he said, sarcastically.

"I could show you more," Kakashi offered, pulling Iruka closer by their joined hands, and Iruka blushed.

"I mean, we've already done this whole dating thing out of order, spending nights together, being in a bed together, and bathing together, all before actually going out for dinner," Iruka laughed. "Sure, why not?"

"Let's move away from possible prying eyes then," Kakashi said, leading them off the path into the woods nearby.

"I feel like a teenager, sneaking away," Iruka laughed.

"A teenager with his own unit, next to his boyfriend's private unit," Kakashi teased. 

"Saves us from walks of shame the next day," Iruka laughed, breathless as they paused under a large tree.

"I'll never be embarrassed by you," Kakashi said, pulling his mask down and the eye covering up, Iruka looking in silent wonder at his face. "The enemy of the state, now my boyfriend."

Iruka laughed but playfully rolled his eyes. "No boundaries, again. You haven't even taken me out for dinner yet, it might be too soon to be officially dating?"

Kakashi shrugged, both eyes twinkling as a small smile danced on his face. "We went on a lovely stroll, we'll go to dinner in a bit. Now we can jump to the goodnight kiss..."

Iruka laughed again. "And after dinner?"

"We go back to my place," Kakashi said, leaning towards Iruka.

"I can't be up late, I do have work tomorrow," Iruka said softly, leaning in as well.

"I'll be mindful," Kakashi sighed. "This time," he murmured, before closing the distance and stealing their first kiss.

_________

"Don't you want to go to Kakashi's place?" Naruto asked, heaving a loud sigh.

Iruka laughed but rolled his eyes. "Trying to get rid of me?"

"What?! No!"

Iruka and Kakashi exchanged a look. "You sure? Because it sounds like you're trying to get rid of me."

"Us," Kakashi corrected him, as they lounged on the sofa.

"I just thought you might want time together," Naruto said. 

"Naruto, I really only see you outside of the academy on the weekends. I want to spend time with you! And I thought it might be nice for us to have dinner together, the three of us." Iruka commented.

"Yeah...but...we had dinner. So, wouldn't it be nice to go to his place?" Naruto said. "I mean, you are dating, right?"

The adults looked at him before shaking their heads.

"I see what's happening," Iruka said. "We've only been back for a month, but you're being a proper almost-teenager again, wanting the place to yourself, right?"

Naruto awkwardly laughed. "Believe it?"

"Busted!" Kakashi teased. "Come on, Iruka, let's go and let him eat all the junk food he wants."

Iruka sighed but let Kakashi pull him up. "Try to not overeat," he said to Naruto. "And get some sleep. We'll just be next door, if you need anything."

"Yeah, yeah, go be a happy couple," Naruto said, following them to the door.

"Love you too," Iruka teased, delighting at the blush on the boy's face.

Kakashi opened the door to his unit. "Well, shall we follow his advice, and be a happy couple?" he asked, moving so Iruka could enter ahead of him.

Iruka turned to look at him and smiled. "Always," he said, pulling Kakashi in after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and suggestions welcomed!
> 
> Let's connect, I'm on [tumblr](https://hkandiu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
